Favored Stormpriest - FS (6), SL (10), WP (10), BG (4)
Description Favored Soul 6/Stormlord 10/Warpriest 10/Blackguard 4 This is a divine build based on front-line party support. It also has a strong evil leader Roleplaying base with Favored Soul roots and combat-oriented divine prestige classes - most notably based on being a Stormlord of Talos. Pros: *Level 9 cleric spells **FS spellcasting lends itself to good party support, as the DC is (in theory) poor but spontaneous casting allows for healing and buffing on the fly without needing specific memorization beforehand **Charisma based spellcasting is desirable for its synergy with divine shield, epic divine might, and Blackguard boosted saves. No attribute-boosting equipment is necessary to cast upper-level spells *25 BAB - though it misses the 6th attack it's decent for a Stormlord build. You're not quite as dependent on Divine Power as some other divine builds, though it's still a pretty essential buff *Persistent Auras from both Blackguard and Warpriest add constant buffs and debuffs in a short radius, adding to the front-line party support role *Warpriest gives access to extra spells including haste, which is not available to Favored Souls as they don't get to pick domains as Clerics do. (Haste isn't really worth it since the FS can get the spell Battletide wich is a much more usefull spell) *Achieves the divine feats Divine Shield and Epic Divine Might. Also has access to persistent spell, though this cannot be used with the bonus Haste spell *Full Stormlord enhancements including Shocking Burst weapon with a spear and electricity immunity *Pretty good saves, able to be boosted further with self-buffs and charisma-boosting equipment *Good damage bonuses in Stormlord buffs, Divine buffs, and EDM *Fairly good campaign playability. Full Stormlord and Blackguard benefits before level 20. ECL -1 with Aasimar isn't great but is okay with no other XP penalties. However only 8th level spells are achieved by 20 and conversation skills may be limited depending how you spend your stretched skill points. Good evil leader RP flavor. Cons: *Poor skill access, compounded by painful cross-class skill requirements for prestige class access *No RDD boosted stats means unexceptional strength and that attribute points cannot be grouped overmuch for EDM access *As a level 21 spellcaster is vulnerable to dispelling, even from the common Greater Dispel if you don't take Practiced spellcaster *Weak PvP build - Warrior-types can disarm you, Magic-types can dispel your buffs (and though your saves are decent you don't have evasion or other skills to back them up), and stealth types can run circles around you. You have few answers to even basic PvP tricks. If you're looking for a good overall PvP Stormlord build I refer you to the Pointy Stick - B(1), C(9), SL(10), RDD(10) *Dependency on short/mid-duration buffs for maximum effectiveness means you may lag a bit at the beginning of fights *Decent, but ultimately unexceptional AC and AB Character Creation Background: Natural Leader Saving throws (breakdown): *F:(-1)+2+5+7+4+7+4+5=33 *R:(-1)+(-1)+5+3+1+3+5=15 *W:(-1)+5+7+1+7+5=24 :Represented without any bonuses from equipment or spellcraft Skills Total points = (4x4)+(5x4)+(4x4)+(10x4)+(10x4) = 132 total For class requirements, you need: *Hide: 5 (by level 10, cross-class) *Spot: 5 (by level 20, cross-class) *Diplomacy: 8 **Total: 28, leaving 104 free skill points to distribute *Concentration is highly recommended for your front-line support role. Max it. *Spellcraft is a good choice as it boosts saves. Must be taken on Warpriest and Favored Soul levels. *UMD is always good, though it is cross-class *Further points in Diplomacy are useful in campaigns *Tumble can give you 1 AC at 10 ranks *I got: **Concentration: 33 **Diplomacy: 12 **Spot: 5 **Hide: 5 **Spellcraft: 15 **Tumble: 10 **UMD: 16 Build Progression *At level 5 you get to choose an energy resistance. Aasimar already are resistant to Cold, Electricity, and Acid, so pick another energy type (fire works well) *Another good (probably better in the long-run) race choice would be Drow. You'd lose 2 Constitution and have to deal with light blindness. You'd gain +2 Dexterity, +2 intelligence, and you'd have racial Spell Resistance. -2 ECL is a bit painful which is why this build is Aasimar based. Races without +2 Cha ability scores are possible but not recommended. *Likewise, Yuan-Ti Pureblood has similar advantages to Drow, and don't have the light blindness or -2 Con to worry about. Yuan-Ti is probably the best choice overall if you have access to it and don't mind the ECL. They're probably not the best choice flavor-wise (though may work out as a "Stormlord" of Sseth). *By Stuflames Category:Character builds Category:Divine Spell Swords Category:Roleplaying Builds Category:Divine Character builds